Bloody Square
Bloody Square is the second case featured in the Asia Edition which is the first season of Criminal Case. It is also the second case to take place in Russia. Plot With a brainwashed Lara Kostya's help, the Asian Police Department went to Moscow. Chief Lloyd wanted to have the player be with Detective Alisah Fakhri but she could not come since she was attending the Indonesian flag ceremony. Renzy was then responsible for heading with the player to the Red Square, where they found university student Yana Kuznetsova's left hand slashed. Eleazar deduced that Yana died of exsanguination (blood loss) after her radial artery was slashed. The coroner then told the cops to keep their eyes out for a shashka Caucasian blade. She also found the hair of a Borzoi, a dog of Russian descent. She confirmed it was from the killer because it was found near Yana's radial artery, meaning the killer owned a Borzoi. After getting enough evidence, the killer was incriminated to be university teacher Margarita Yelesheva, who initially denied involvement, but later confessed to the crime. Margarita knew that the Shadow was in the university to kill Yana, but she did not know who they were. Wanting to protect the students, she stabbed Yana in order to save the other students. Judge Niyazov sentenced her to 30 years in jail for murdering Yana Kuznetsova. Post-trial, university student Milena Yaroslanova requested the team's help, claiming it was urgent. Milena implied that she saw a black-hooded individual, rooming around the university with a knife. Milena was requested to stay in the headquarters for her safety. Renzy and the player investigated the university lobby to look for clues about the serial killer, whilst finding a threatening letter written in Russian. Mohammad noted that The Shadow was leading the team into a trap and that the serial killer suffered from a mental disorder, which may be why they are doing this. They informed Chief Lloyd, who told the player that the situation was getting worse and that they need to go back to the crime scene to find out more about the Shadow. After investigating the Red Square, Renzy and the player found a map of Magadan. After finding Director Morozov's fingerprints on the map, the director told the player that he met a black-hooded individual, who gave him the map of Magadan in order for the team to follow them there. With this information, the team had no choice but going to Magadan, even it led to a trap; nothing mattered more than bringing the Shadow to justice. Summary Victim * Yana Kuznetsova (found with her left hand slashed at the Red Square) Murder Weapon * Shashka Killer * Margarita Yelesheva Suspects Profile *The suspect owns a Borzoi *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect plays Fletris Profile *The suspect owns a Borzoi *The suspect plays Fletris Appearance *The suspect wears yellow Profile *The suspect owns a Borzoi *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect plays Fletris Profile *The suspect owns a Borzoi *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect plays Fletris Appearance *The suspect wears yellow Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect plays Fletris Appearance *The suspect wears yellow Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer owns a Borzoi. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer plays Fletris. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer wears yellow Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Red Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Meat, Faded Card) * Examine Meat. (Result: Food Sample) * Analyze Food Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Invitation Card; New Suspect: Milena Yaroslanova) * Ask Milena Yaroslanova if he knew about the victim (Prerequisite: Invitation Card unraveled; Victim identified: Yana Kuznetsova; New Crime Scene Unlocked: University Lobby) * Investigate University Lobby. (Clues: Envelope, Folder) * Examine Envelope. (Result: Form) * Analyze Form. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Nadya Nikolaeva) * Quiz Nadya Nikolaeva why she was present at the Red Square. (Prerequisite: Form analyzed) * Examine Folder. (Result: Victim's Birth Certificate; New Suspect: Gavrill Kuznetsov) * Inform Gavrill Kuznetsov about the death of his daughter.(Prerequisite: Victim's Birth Certificate found) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns Borzoi) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Staffroom. (Clues: Faded Paper, Yana's Notebook, Bag) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Detention List) * Ask Milena how the victim got her in detention. (Prerequisite: Detention List unraveled; Profile updated: Milena owns Borzoi and eats beef stroganoff) * Examine Yana's Notebook. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: Margarita's signature; New Suspect: Margarita Yelesheva) * Talk to Margarita Yelesheva about her student. (Prerequisite: Margarita's signature identified; Profile updated: Margarita owns Borzoi) * Examine Bag. (Result: Abstract Art) * Analyze Abstract Art. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Fletris; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Study Hall) * Investigate Study Hall (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Supplies) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Director's message; New Suspect: Director Morozov) * Ask Director Morozov about the threatening message he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Director's message unraveled; Profile updated: Morozov eats beef stroganoff) * Examine Victim's Supplies (Result: Dollar Bills) * Analyze Dollar Bills (12:00:00) * Talk to Gavrill about giving a hefty pocket money to the victim. (Prerequisite: Dollar Bills analyzed; Profile updated: Gavrill eats beef stroganoff, owns Borzoi and plays Fletris) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Book, Handbag, Pencil Case) * Examine Book. (Result: Margarita's Book) * Question Margarita about the book. (Prerequisite: Book unraveled; Profile updated: Margarita eats beef stroganoff and plays Fletris) * Examine Handbag. (Result: Marker) * Examine Marker. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (12.00.00) * See why Nadya was present at the Red Square. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Profile updated: Nadya owns Borzoi and plays Fletris and Milena plays Fletris) * Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Letter) * Ask Director Morozov about the letter. (Prerequisite: Faded Note unraveled; Profile updated: Morozov plays Fletris) * Investigate Bench. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Blade, Fletris Device) * Examine Blade. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15.00:00; Murder Weapon comfirmed: Shashka; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) * Examine Fletris Device. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Shadow of No Return (2/6). (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Asia Edition Category:Russia (Asia Edition)